New Generation
by Roseasweet
Summary: The trio is getting married! Not to each other! LOL :D But something happens and nobody is friends anymore. What will happen when their childern meet and become friends?This is my first story so please R&R! Hope you like it!


The trio is getting married! (Not to each other! LOL :D) But something happens and nobody is friends anymore. What will happen when their childern meet and become friends?

This is my first story so please R&R! Hope you like it!

You may kiss the bride! Dumbeldore exclaimed. Three grooms turned towards their new brides and smiled. The one in the middle, who had messy jet-black hair and emerald green eyes, smiled at his new bride, who had bright red hair, and brilliant blue eyes. The man on his right, had the same bright red hair and blue eyes, looked at his wife, who had midnight black hair, and soulful eyes. They looked at each other completely in love. The last man had platinum blonde hair and silver eyes turned to smile at his new bride who had honey blonde hair and cinnamon eyes.

Three women watched in the back waiting patiently for the time to execute their plan.

The new wedded couples ate and talked and then one by one got up to dance.

None of them noticed that three women were watching the reception closely. Or more like watching the men closely. All three women smiled evilly, as they watched the couples dance happily. It was obvious that they were in love and happy. Not for long...

Hermione walked to a balcony to over look their reception. She smiled. Who would have thought that she would have ever fallen in love and marry Draco Malfoy? Their courtship had been a rough one, both were afraid to really trust the other with their hearts but they made it and were happy and married. Hermione glanced down to see a beautiful woman with familiar red hair lean up and kiss a man with platinum blonde hair. She automatically rushed down and pulled them apart. It was Draco and Ginny. "How could you!" she screamed at them.

Ginny went to the bathroom to freshen up. She smiled and sighed. She had finally married the boy who she had been in love with since her first year at Hogwarts. She smiled again and stopped once she heard a moan. She rushed out of the bathroom afraid that someone had been hurt. Instead she found, Harry and Pansy. Kissing! "What the hell?" she yelled. Both pulled apart. Harry actually looked a little dazed. She slapped and then ran.

Pansy smiled as she walked into the kitchen. Who would have thought that the former Slytherine would become a Weasly? She smiled. Now it seemed that she saw Ron everywhere. Like now she was seeing him kissing Hermione. She looked back. Ron WAS kissing Hermione! She let out a sob and ran out of the kitchen crying.

Lavender, Parvati, and Luna watched their plan unfold. It was perfect! They watched the three brides run into the room at the same time and then watched them fight. As the grooms got there they tried to fight but the girls only turned on them and fought them to. They laughed silently. This was perfect!

Unknown to all, a man watched the whole thing. He smiled. He knew that all three women were pregnant. That their babies would be important. He sighed watching the fight. IT was over in a matter of minutes. All three girls wanted a divorce and would receive one the next day. All three men were devasted and wondering what the hell had happened. And the other three women smiled with glee.

Please tell me what u think about it!

Part two! The Meeting

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but Genesis!**

**"Girls! Hurry!" Hermione Granger yelled. Two eleven-year-old girls were following her. Both girls had long straight honey brown hair and silver eyes. They followed their mother. When Hermione got to the barrier she turned to her girls. "Now I want you two to go in together, I'll be right behind you. " She said. Then she pushed her daughters in. On the other side of the barrier, Aurora and Dawn waited for their mother. There she was. "I want you to owl me everyday, do your homework, stay out of trouble-" "Mom!" both girls said. They turned and rolled their eyes toward each other. "Don't worry!" Aurora said. "Yeah! We'll be fine." Dawn added. The twins smiled at each other. They were best friends. "I'm going to miss you." Hermione said with tears in her eyes. Both girls looked at their mother and smiled. "Don't worry momma. We will visit during Christmas and owl you at LEAST once a week." Dawn said, reassuringly. Hermione hugged them both twice all the while crying. Then she watched them get onto the train. **

**On the train, Aurora and Dawn walked to the very last compartment. Inside was a girl with beautiful red hair and emerald green eyes. "Hello." She said hen she noticed the twins. "I'm Alexandira Weasly, but people call me Lexi." "Hi!." Aurora and Dawn exclaimed at the same time. "I'm Aurora." Aurora introduced herself. "I'm Dawn." "Which one is older?" Lexi asked. "I am." Aurora said. "But I'm taller." Dawn said. All three girls smiled at each other and began to talk. Then the door opened again. "Can we sit here?" asked a girl coming into the compartment. "The other ones are full." Said the girl behind her. Aurora, Dawn, and Lexi looked at the two girls. The first had long black hair and ice blue eyes, the other had smooth brown skin, and long black hair which was in braids. "I'm Diamond Parkinson." The girl with black hair said. "And I'm Genesis Mackenzie." The girl with braids said. The two girls sat down and they all started to talk. "Are this your first year too?" Dawn asked the others. Everyone nodded. "Good!" Aurora cried. "I hope we're all in the same house!" "House?" Genesis asked. Aurora nodded. "There are four house, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. Gryffindor in for the brave, Hufflepuff is for the loyal, Slytherin is for the cunning, and Ravenclaw is for the wise." Lexi explained. Then the train stopped. They were there. At Hogwarts.**

"**First years! First years!" They heard. They all turned and went towards a giant man, holding hands so they wouldn't get separated in the crowd. When the big man turned he stared at them. "Excuse me, sir? You wanted first years?" Diamond asked. Hagrid quickly shook himself out of it. "Ya. I'm Hagrid." "Hi Hagrid!" all the girls said. He looked behind them to all the other first years. "Follow me." Everyone got into a boat and they went to the school.**

Magonigall explained the house and then led the children in. All were awed by the ceiling. Lexi, Diamond, Genesis, Aurora, and Dawn stood close to each other. The first person was called up. "Ravenclaw!" the Ravenclaw table cheered. . "Aurora Granger!" Aurora calmly went up.

_Hmmm… where to put you? I wondered when I'd be getting the next generation. It seems that you should be in Gryffindor but you also have Slytherin blood. Hmmm.. where to put you? Something tells me to put you in Gryffindor. **Gryffindor it cried out! Gryffindor cheered. Now it was Dawn's turn. **I have no doubt where to put you. **Gryffindor!**_** Then it was Lexi's turn. "Alexandira Weasly!" Lexi nervously went up. **

_Hmmm… Another Weasly. Should I follow tradition and put you in Gryffindor? Yes. Both your parents were very brave_

_**Gryffindor it cried out! Gryffindor cheered**. **"Genesis Mackenzie!" Genesis went up nervously. **_**"**_hmmm. I sense an old line of magic in you. I already know what house is for you. . **Gryffindor! Now it was Diamond's turn. "**You would be a very good Slytherin but you are also brave. You play an important role too" **Gryffindor!**_

_**(A/N- That's all I can do for now! I'm supposed to be doing a project that is do, but I can finish now. I just had to get this chapter written. Please Review!)**_

_**Part3Games**_

_**Disclaimer- I only own my stuff. **_

_"You may eat." Dumbeldore said. The girls started to _

_put food on their plates and eat. Then they watched as _

_Diamond eat everything in sight. They spent the feast _

_laughing and talking._

_After the feast, the girls all headed up to their dorm. Luckily they were all in the same room. They walked in and noticed five beds. They each claimed one and started to unpack. "Wow! Our first night here is over!" Dawn exclaimed jumping around. Lexi turned towards Aurora. "Is she always this hyper?" she asked Aurora looked at her sister who was now jumping on the bed. "Yeah." Diamond came over. "Let's play a game!" Dawn cried jumping off the bed. Her friends turned and looked at her. Aurora checked her watch. "Ok but we have to make this fast. Lights out is soon." Dawn rolled her eyes at her sister. "Loosen up sis!" "Now I want to learn more about you guys, so we will go around in a circle saying one thing about ourselves. I'll go first!… I'm hyper!" Dawn said. Everyone else rolled their eyes, "Ya, we REALLY couldn't see that!" Genesis said. "I have a really bad temper." Lexi said. "I am a bookworm." Aurora said. "I can be really mean." Diamond said. "I'm adopted." Genesis said. "Cool!" Dawn said. "Have you ever wondered who your parents are?" she asked. Aurora stepped up to Genesis. "I'm sorry, she never learned tact." Genesis smiled at the twins. "it okay. I never wondered and I don't want to know because they left me and I have a great family right now." After a moment of silence, Diamond spoke up. "Lets play a game called, I never." "OOOHHH! I've played that game before!" Dawn exclaimed. Everyone else knew how to play so they sat in a circle and started. "I've never kissed a boy, who wasn't a family member." Aurora said. Everyone kept their fingers up. "So none of us have ever had our first kiss yet, that means when we do we have to tell each other immediately!" Diamond said. They all agreed. "I've never… smoked anything before." Aurora and Dawn put their fingers down. "YOU guys have smoked!" exclaimed Lexi. "Yeah, our mother took us to India once, and they had these pipes that you had to smoke and we only did it once because we didn't like it." Aurora explained. "I've never had a boyfriend." Genesis said. Everyone kept their fingers up. "I've never known my father." Everyone kept their fingers up. "You guys don't know your fathers either!" Dawn exclaimed. "Nope. My mom says I have his eyes though." Lexi said. "Ours too." Aurora and Dawn said. "My mother says that I have his appetite" Diamond said. "OHH. That explains it." Genesis says. They all started to laugh. "Did they go to Hogwarts?" Aurora asked herself. Everyone heard her. They were silent for a moment, trying to remember if their mother's ever mentioned it or not. "I don't know." Lexi said. The rest agreed. "I think they did." Genesis spoke up. The rest turned and stared at her. "Didn't you notice how Hagrid stared at us when he saw us all holding hands?" She asked. "And then how all the teachers stared at us when we sat next to each other and talked and laughed?" she asked. Everyone nodded. "I agree because the Sorting hat told me he wondered when he would get the next generation, but that didn't make any sense because he would have gotten other generations, unless he was waiting for a specific one. Did he say it to any of you?" Aurora asked. The others shook their heads. "And he didn't say it to the very first person who went up their, I'm guessing. So he meant My generation and who I hung out with so that means our parents were pretty important." Just then a prefect poked her head into their dorm. "Its lights out." She said. And then watched everyone get into bed. "Good night." She said. And closed the door. "Tomorrow we find who our parents are." Dawn whispered. Everyone else mumbled agreement one by one and then fell asleep. _

_(A/N- I am so sorry I couldn't do this when I said! Please review!)_

_Part 4 One Down_

_(A/N I would like to thank Casey for this chapter, she gave me the idea)_

_Disclaimer I only own what is mine!_

_The next morning at breakfast after they got their timetables, Lexi got an owl. She opened it and inside was a cloak. "That's interesting. Why would my mother be sending me a cloak, and its not even cold yet?" Lexi asked. Aurora's eyes lit up. "Could it be…?" she grabbed the cloak and ran from the table. "Follow me!" she cried. Of course, her friends jumped up and followed her; Diamond grabbed a last piece of toast on the way. "They all raced all the way to the picture of the Fat Lady. "Password?" she asked. "valiente" Aurora shouted and rushed into the commonroom. "What is so important that you couldn't do this in the Great Hall?" Diamond demanded, panting. "I wasn't done eating!" Aurora just smiled at her. "Watch me!" she said, and slipped the cloak over her shoulders. She disappeared. "Where'd she go?" Genesis asked. Diamond started to laugh. "what's so funny?" Genesis asked. Then she started to laugh too. "What?" Lexi asked. "Its an invisibility cloak!" Dawn exclaimed. "Don't you try to tickle me, sis!" Aurora took the cloak off and she was right behind her sister. "I hate when we do that." She said, scowling. "It takes the fun out of everything!" "Not really." Dawn said. Aurora mock-glared at her sister. "Anyway do you know what this means?" Aurora turned to the rest of the group. "We can do anything we want and not get caught?" Genesis asked. "Exactly." Lexi said. "I wasn't gonna go there." Aurora said. And then she stopped and looked at her watch. "We're about to be late!" They all grabbed their books and ran out of the commonroom. Their first class was Charms. They made it just in time. "Good morning class. I'm Professor Flitwick and I will be teaching you charms. Today we will be learning the Alohomora spell today, can anyone tell me what it does?" All five girls raised their hands. "Miss. Mackenzie?" "it unlocks doors." "Yes it does…" After Charms, they went to Transfiguration. A cat was waiting for them. The girls managed to get seats in the back, and talked. "That's quite enough." Magoningall said. "The cat jumped up and turned into their professor. Then it was Care of Magical Creatures. "Hello Hagrid!" the girls cried when they saw him. "'Lo girls." "Today we will be learning about dragons." As he said this, his eye flickered over to the girls." After the lesson the girls stayed after to talk. "You can come visit me anytime girls." He said. Then they raced up to Potions. "You will not be late to my class." Professor Snape commanded. "Sir, we were right on time." Aurora said. He glared at her. "Do Not contradict me, Ms. Granger." Needless to say, Potions was hell for the five Gryffindors. "That was the WORST class of my life." Genesis declared as they walked out. They went to dinner and then grabbed the invisibility cloak. "How are all five of us, gonna fit under here?" Lexi asked. They struggled with that and finally decided to get a new one. Then they headed down to Hagrid's. Once there, they talked and laughed with him. "Hagrid you were friends with our parents right?" Diamond asked. "Except for your mother and Genesis's parents." He said absently. While he was speaking, Aurora noticed a bottle of firewhiskey. "Here, hagrid, let me get the tea for you." She said. She got the tea ready and discreetly poured a little firewhiskey into Hagrid's glass. "Here guys." Aurora passed the tea out and then waited. She didn't have to wait long. "Hagrid do you know where we can get an invisibility cloak?" Genesis asked. "You can get one in Dragon's Alley." He said. Then he looked confused. "I weren't supposed to tell ya that." "Hagrid who is my father?" Lexi asked. "Harry Potter o'course! You got 'is eyes." Lexi gasped. "I weren't supposed to tell ya that!"_

_(A/N I am sorry to say that I have to go. I am sick. Please R&R)! _

_Part 5 Harry Potter_

_ Later That Night_

"I can't believe this!" Lexi yelled. Her friends sat on their beds and watched her pace. "Harry Potter is my father. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and then the boy who defeated Voldemort." No one ever told me! Everyone knew." Lexi walked over to her trunk. "What are you doing?" Diamond asked. "I'm writing my father." Lexi replied, getting parchment and a quill out of her trunk. "I'll help." Dawn offered. The other girls agreed. They laid on the floor and started to write. After many tries they finally finished.

**_Dear Harry Potter,_**

**_Hello! I am Alexandira Lilly Weasly and I am your daughter. My mother is Virginia Weasly. You may not believe me but you can check the d a dates. I was born on May 27, 2013 at 4:03 A.M. I would like very much to look and speak with you. I am at Hogwarts and am in Gryffindor. _**

_**Lexi Weasly**_

After writing the letter, the girls sent it with Aurora's owl, Midnight. Then they went to sleep, all hopeful for what was to come.

(A/N I am not sick anymore! I thought about leaving it here, but I won't be that cruel!)

The next week, flew pass for the girls. For a couple of days, Lexi waited anxiously for a letter to come from her father, but she waited in vain. One night, at dinner, while the girls were talking about classes and telling jokes, Genesis happened to look up at the head table. At her gasp, all five girls looked up. There, right next to Dumbeldore, sat Harry Potter. Lexi's face paled. "My father." She whispered to herself. At that moment Harry looked up and caught her eye. He smiled at her and turned away.

Harry's POV

Harry was in awe. As soon as she had walked in the Great Hall, he had noticed her. She looked exactly like Ginny! She was sitting with four other girls. It was really weird. If he hadn't know any better he would have sworn that Pansy and two Hermiones were sitting back at the Gryffindor table. Another girl, with brown skin was also sitting with them. He didn't recognize her. All throughout his meal he glanced at her. Alexandira Lilly Weasly. His daughter. At one point she looked up and stared at him. He caught her eye and smiled. Then he turned to Dumbeldore and asked if he could talk to her in his office. Dumbeldore nodded and Harry smiled. He would finally get to meet his daughter!

Back top Characters POV

Lexi got an owl from Dumbeldore requesting that she come to his office after dinner. Her friends all wished her luck and watched as she went.

Lexi nervously, walked to Dumbeldore's office. She came to the statue that guarded his office. "Chocolate frogs." Nothing happened. "Lemon heads." Again, nada. "Gummy bears." She said in desperation. It worked. She climbed the staircase and knocked on the door. "Come in!" Dumbeldore cried. She opened the door and walked in. There was Dumbeldore behind his desk and her father standing next to him. "Hello." She said shyly. Dumbeldore smiled and left the room. Harry walked slowly towards his daughter. "Hello, Alexandria." "Lexi." She told him immediately. "Lexi." He agreed. "How did you find out about me?" he asked. He sat down in a chair. She warily sat next to him. "Hagrid told me." She said, with a smile on her lips. Hagrid had told her, he just didn't mean to. "Oh. Do you like Hogwarts?" he asked. Her smile widened. "Yes! I have great friends, the class are wonderful and I love it here. I'm having a blast. Just the other day, Aurora, Dawn, Diamond, Genesis, and I all played this prank, where we gave this nasty Slytherin a piece of candy that turned him into a ferret!" she said and then she laughed.

Harry stared at his daughter. She looked exactly like her mother and talked as much too. Her laugh was beautiful. "Where did you buy the candy?" He asked, thinking that she got it from Fred and George. "We made it." She said, proudly. Hmmm. He should have known this would happen. His father was a marauder, after all and her own uncles owned a joke shop. "Here." He said quickly. He handed her the Marauders 's map. "What's this?" she asked looking at the piece of paper. Harry took out his wand, tapped the paper, and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Lexi watched in awe, as a map showed up on the piece of paper. She saw little dots moving on the paper and noticed names under them. She was surprised to see her own name, next to her father's in Dumbeldore's office. "This is the Marauder's map. My father and his group of friends were the Marauders. Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, and Moony are what they called each other. After that, Harry told Lexi about his school years at Hogwarts. They sat and talked for hours. Dumbeldore finally came and made Lexi and Harry leave. That's when Harry realized that he had to go. Before he left, he hugged Lexi and gave her a kiss on the head and promised that he would come see her and write to her.

(A/N I hope ya liked this!)

Part 6 Diagon and Dragon Alley turned in June 2!

**Disclaimer I don't own anything J.K.R. created!**

This is chapters 6 and 7!

It's almost Christmas now and Lexi and Harry have been talking and seeing each other for months. In fact, Harry opened a vault for Lexi at Gringotts. Lexi still hadn't told her mother about Harry. She figured that if her mother didn't want her to know Harry then she didn't need to let her mother know that she found out. Since it was close to Christmas, everyone was allowed to go to Diagon alley to shop on the weekend. The girls split up to buy gifts for each other and their families. They agreed to meet each other at Flourish and Botts3 o'clock. Since they were leaving at 5 that gave them 2 hours to get what they needed to get. They arrived at the respective time, and discreetly made their way over to Dragon's alley. They tapped the wall, but nothing happened. The girls stood there for a minute trying to figure out what to do. Finally, Aurora stepped forward and tapped out a rhythm. It was the same rhythm used to get to Diagon alley from England only backwards. They walked through the wall. As they did, they were awed by what they saw. Unlike Diagon alley, Dragon alley was deserted. The girls looked at each other and together started to walk into the first store with Dawn in the lead. They looked around at all of the shelves and wandered towards them. Genesis strayed towards the front. "Hello?" she called. A creature appeared from the back room. It looked like a human man with scales, and when he smiled evilly at Genesis, she saw that he had fangs. Genesis looked at him with fear. "Do y-you have in-invisibility cloaks?" She asked, stuttering slightly. "W-why sh-should I t-tell you little girl?" he sneered. Dawn heard him. "Excuse me." Even though she smiled her voice was cold. The scale man automatically straightened up. "I believe my friend, here, asked you a question. You will give her a straight answer." The man turned to Genesis. "Yes." He said. "Where are they?" Dawn demanded. "On the very back shelf." He said coldly and pointed to an old, rickety, shelf. Then he disappeared into the back room. Dawn stayed near the front, while Genesis showed the others to the back shelf. On the back shelf there were only four cloaks. Just enough. Diamond picked up the green one, Aurora got the blue, Genesis got the red, and Aurora got the last one, which was silver, for Dawn.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked Dawn. She turned around and stared in dark gray eyes. "I said, who are you?" he demanded. Looked at him. "Why should I tell you?" she demanded.

Without knowing it she sounded exactly like her father. Because I asked. And What I asked for, I recieve. He said, imperiously. "Well, I guess that's about to change." Dawn muttered. "And why would that be so, Malfoy?" he asked her, coldly. "Because I won't do what you tell me AND my name is not Malfoy." She said. "But it's your father's name." He took her silence as an affirmative. "What nothing to say?" he taunted. "No, just wondering if I should make you look stupider than you already do." The boy was speechless. Dawn thought for a moment. "Too late. I can't. I think that is the stupidest you'll ever look." She said. The boy brightened up and Dawn turned around and saw Diamond. "Hello, beautiful. May I ask your name?" he asked, charmingly. He took her hand and was about to kiss it when he saw the others. Most specifically, Aurora. "There's TWO of you? Wow, and I thought one of you was hell. I feel bad for you," he said to the rest of the group. "Who are you?" Lexi demanded. He smirked and mockingly bowed. "I am Eric Windson." Diamond looked at him, shocked.

(A/N I know that this has been really short especially for two chapters, but I want to be really sure, about what I do next. It is REALLY important.)

Part 8 Finding Out June 7

Since I wrote a really short chapter last time, I'll try to make this one longer.

_**Disclaimer I Own everything except what J.K. Rowling created!**_

All the girls looked at Diamond. ":who is he?" Dawn asked. "His family has the oldest blood in the wizarding world." She said. Dawn rolled her eyes. "So? What's blood got to do with anything? Before Eric could open his mouth to answer her question, Lexi gasped. "Guys! Its 4:55! We have five minutes to be back to the carriages!" with that all five girls ran out of the shop and to Diagon alley. They made it just in time.

Later at Hogwarts, Dawn went to the library. She wanted to find some information on the Malfoys. She hoped she could find out why in the world, Eric Windson could mistake her for one. She went to the yearbooks and went to 2005, which was her mother's lat year at Hogwarts. She found him immediately. Her mother and Malfoy were in a picture labeled Heads. They were smiling and holding hands in the picture. She read the caption. Head Girl Hermione Granger and Head boy Draco Malfoy. "Draco Malfoy?" she asked herself. Why does that name seem familiar? She searched through books and more books, finding out everything she could on pureblood families. She found out that both Lexi and Diamond were from pureblooded families. Then she came across a book with no title.

**_Draco Malfoy called me a Mudblood again today. But then the weirdest thing happened…_**

Dawn gasped at the familiar handwriting. This was her mother's journal! And what was a Mudblood? After deciding to ask Lexi or Diamond later, she put all the books except for the journal away and then started to walk to the door. But before she got there she tripped. She got up and leaned down to pick it up…

"**_Mudblood…" a boy with pale blonde hair and silver eyes whispered. A girl with honey-blonde hair and cinnamon eyes looked up at him. "Don't ever call me that again!" she yelled pushing at him. She managed to slip out of his grasp, but he caught her wrist. She gasped as he bent down and kissed her._**

She abruptly pulled back from the vision and in doing so knocked over a magazine. When she picked it up she couldn't help noticing a picture sticking out from a page. She pulled it out. This time she didn't even gasp. She just stared at it, shocked. The picture was of a triple wedding. There was a woman who looked exactly like Diamond standing next to a man who had a slight resemblance to Lexi. Next to them was a man with messy black hair and a woman who looked exactly like Lexi. She assumed that this woman and the first man were brother and sister. But next to the second couple were a man with pale blonde hair and… her mom! All the couples were smiling and kissing their significant others. Dawn eagerly read the article.

**_Today the 'Golden Trio' got married. The famous Harry Potter married his long time love Ginny Weasly, after dating her since her for two, almost three years. He popped the question, the night he defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The second of the trio, Ronald Weasly married his long time hidden love, Pansy Parkinson. He and Pansy started dating way back in their third year of Hogwarts. The last part and only girl of the trio, Hermione Granger, married her partner Draco Malfoy. The two have only been together since the middle of the year, but it is quite obvious that the two love each other very much. We wish all three couples long and blessed marriages._**

_**Kandi Sweets**_

Now, Dawn was confused if all three couples were happy, why were none of them together now? She quickly scanned the magazine and finding nothing, put it down. She then found one for the next day and picked it up. There, she found what she was looking for.

**_The most celebrated wedding of the Millennium ended in tatters last night! This reporter was there as the events unfolded. There was dancing and eating and the couples looked to be in wedded bliss. Until towards the middle of the reception. Suddenly all three new brides came rushing in and started to scream and fight at each other. The husbands quickly rushed in to stop it but the women turned on them. They all ended up with divorces this very day. This reporter wonders what could have possibly have gone wrong in such a short period of time. Sadly,_**

_**Kandi Sweets**_

Dawn was once again shocked. She quickly gathered the two magazines, the pensive, and her mother's journal before slipping on her invisibility cloak and heading out the door. It was now about one o'clock in the morning and she hurried back to her common room. 'Fairydust' she whispered to the portrait, who was muttering angrily at being woken up at such an hour and ran upstairs to her dorm. She woke up all the girls and showed them what she had found out. After reading all of this. It was silent. Now all of the girls, with the exception of Genesis, knew who their fathers were.

Part Nine- Part One- Family Time June 8

(This Chapter is most likely gonna be in four parts, I'll let you know if it isn't.)

"Do you guys realize what this means?" Genesis asked them. The excited girls looked at her. Genesis picked up the second article that showed the three brides viciously fighting. "This means, that you can't tell your parents about each other." Genesis explained. The girls looked at her. "She's right," Aurora said. "If we told our mothers about each other, they might figure out who you guys are and forbid us to see each other again." The girls sighed. What were they gonna do now? "Okay, so everyone only tell your parents about Genesis, and Genesis you can tell your parents about all of us." Diamond said. It was now, the day that everyone left for Christmas Holiday. Lexi yelled, "Group Hug!" They stood in a circle and hugged each other. "Indiviual hugs!" Dawn cried. They all went around hugging everyone else. (A/N On my last day in eighth grade, my friends and I did this. It was really fun and then we said goodbye like ten more times.)

Aurora and Dawn House

"Mom, We're home!" Dawn yelled. Hermione came rushing into the living room. "Girls! I'm so happy to see you!" She said, while pulling them into a massive hug. "we missed you too, mom." Aurora said. Hermione let go of them and pulled them over to the couch. "So what has happened? Who are your friends? How are your studies?" she asked. "Well, nothing has really happened, our friend's name is Genesis Mackenzie, and we are both do really well." Aurora answered. Just then, the fireplace sprang to life and a face appeared. "Hermione! What is this I hear, about you having children?" a woman's voice asked. Aurora and Dawn looked at their mother. Hermione turned towards the girls and told them to leave the room. Being the obedient kids, that they were, Aurora and Dawn rushed out. Then crept back to listen at the door. "Who told you I have kids, Narcissa?" Hermione demanded. "Well, I was just talking to Grace Windson and she said that her son ran into some girls, of which two who looked like Malfoys. Are those my son's kids, Hermione?" Narcissa demanded. "Cissa, I think you had better come over." Hermione sighed.

When Narcissa was there, Hermione explained the whole story to her. "That's why you were fighting on your wedding night?" Cissa asked. "Yes." Cissa thought for a minute. "Draco really had his father in him, but even Luscious never cheated on me ON our wedding night!" (A/n Luscious died during the final war.) "Would you like to meet your grandchildren?" Hermione asked quietly. Cissa's face brightened. "I would love to!" she cried. "Dawn! Aurora!" Hermione called. The twins waited a few minutes and then came into the room. "Hello, Mrs. Malfoy or should I say Grandma?" Aurora said. The two adults were shocked how did you know. "Well, first we eavesdropped on you." Aurora said. When Hermione started to look mad, Dawn cut in. "What would you expect you ordered us out of the room and anyway I already knew who she was, I researched the Malfoys at Hogwarts and then I found the articles on your wedding and then on your breakup." Cissa smiled. "I always knew that a child coming from you and my son would be smart." She smiled. "We all need to talk." Hermione said. So they all sat down and talked about everything that had happened and soon they were acting like one big family.

(A/N I know this one was short, but I g2g to go. I have to go to this summer camp thing.)

Chapter Nine Part Two Uh-Oh June 13

(This is the second part, in case you didn't notice.)

Disclaimer I own everything except for the original HP characters!

"Lexi! Lexi!" Lexi heard her name being called. She smiled and ran to her mother. "Mom! I missed you," she said. "I missed you to, baby." They walked to the fireplace together. Lexi went first. "Home!" she yelled. She stepped out of the fireplace and dusted herself off as she waited for her mother to reappear. When Ginny appeared, they sat down to talk. "Mom, what was it like for you at Hogwarts?" Lexi asked. "It was great, I had a blast and made some… friends." Lexi noticed the pause. "How come you don't talk to your friends from Hogwarts?" she asked. "I guess, we all went our separate ways." Ginny said. Lexi rolled her eyes. She knew her mother wasn't telling the truth. "Anyway, sweetie there is something I want to tell you." Lexi looked at her mother's excited face and smiled. "What is it?" "Well, I have two surprises for you. First…" Ginny reached over beside the couch and pulled out a big box. Lexi watched as the box moved. Then a head stuck out. "Oh, how cute!" Lexi immediately grabbed the box, and took the kitten out. She patted his soft gray fur and looked into his eyes and gasped. His eyes were a beautiful green, but what had her gasping was the fire in them. She could already tell that if there was a Hogwarts for animals, her cat would be in Gryffindor. "His name will be Blaze." Her mother looked at her questionly, but didn't say a word. Lexi played with Blaze for hours, while Ginny made dinner. "Hunny there is something else that I have to tell you." Ginny said nervously. "What?" Lexi asked. "I'm…getting married."

(A/N Thought I would leave it here, didn't you?)

Lexi looked at her mother like she was crazy. She slowly got up and walked towards her mother. Then she reached up and felt her head. "Mum? Are you sick? Should we take you to St. Mungo's? She started to pull her mother towards the fireplace. "I'm not sick!" Noticing that her daughter wasn't listening. Ginny stopped and turned her daughter around. "Lexi I am getting married. His name is Andrew and he is coming over for dinner." Just then someone appeared in his or her living room. "Hello babe. When's she gonna get here?" he said. His eyes flickered over the room. And over Lexi. "You. Go get us some wine." He commanded Lexi. Lexi stared at him and her mother who was just smiling at him. "What?" she asked coming out of her shock. "I said go get us some wine." He sneered at her. "Mom?" she asked. Ginny looked at Lexi and then at Andrew. "Andy, sweetie. This is Lexi." Ginny introduced them. Andrew turned into a charming guy. "Oh. Sorry about that. It's just that you're so small…" he cut himself off and looked at Ginny. "No. Its okay. She is small." Lexi looked at her mother in shock. She couldn't believe this. Yes she was smaller than her mother, but she was only eleven and WAS about 5'3. House elves were shorter than that. She stared at Andrew hating every bit of him. From his messy black hair that was brown at the roots, to his green eyes, that were obviously contacts. She looked at him again. "Mum. I need to talk to you privately." When her mother nodded but didn't move. "NOW." Ginny frowned at her daughter and followed her into the kitchen. "Alexandira Lilly Weasly! What is wrong with you." Ginny yelled. "Me? What is wrong with ME?" Lexi yelled back. "What's wrong with me, is that you are trying to marry a stupid, idiotic git that is a Harry Potter Wannabe! He can't even tell the difference between a kid and a house elf. Mum." Lexi turned towards the stairs and ran up to her mother's room. She took some floo powder from the pot and yelled, "Harry Potter." Harry's face appeared and he smiled at her. "Hey, Lexi." He looked at her and frowned. "What's wrong?" "I have a problem. Can you come here right now?" she asked. His head disappeared and a second later he appeared next to her. She looked at him questionly. "I hate to floo." He said. "Now what's the problem?" he asked. Lexi looked at him and said, "Follow me." She led him downstairs and he took in the sight before him. There was Ginny on the couch, sitting next to a guy with obviously dyed, messy black hair. "Mum." Lexi said. Ginny looked up and saw Harry and Lexi. "What are you doing here, Harry." At that Andrew looked up. He smiled. "Harry Potter! How nice to meet you. I can't tell you how long I've wanted to!" Andrew said, jumping up and shaking Harry's hand. Lexi looked at the confusion in front of her and suddenly got it. "MUM!" at her shout, everyone looked at her. "Can't you see? This firkin arsehole only wanted to meet your ex! The boy-who-lived and the person you happened to conceive a child with you." "I did not!" Andrew defended himself. Then he got an idea and smiled. "I didn't even know about you." Lexi thought for a moment. "You didn't need to. At first you were just happy to be dating the woman that Harry Potter was previously married to. Then you found out that she had a kid. If she and Harry weren't together anymore, then the kid must have to go away to see her father. Giving you the chance to meet Harry." Lexi stopped and looked at the three adults. "I'm telling the truth and you all know it." Harry looked down at his daughter. Then he looked at Ginny. He still loved her. Ginny was looking at Andrew and it was like she saw him for the first time." "You need to leave." She said. "Don't ever come near my family again." Andrew sneered at her and then started to walk past them all. Then he grabbed Lexi. "What will you do now?" he asked. He turned towards Harry. "How much do you value the house elf?" he asked. Harry looked at him and then at Ginny and Lexi. "Lexi do you trust me?" Lexi immediately nodded. "Ginny do you trust me?" Ginny hesitated and nodded. Harry pulled out his wand. "What are you gonna do with that. If you shoot a curse at me, then it will hit her. You wouldn't want to hurt your baby would you?" Harry mumbled something and Andrew fell backwards. Lexi fainted.

When Lexi opened her eyes, she saw three faces staring at her. Her mother's, her father's, and another man. He was her uncle Ron. Lexi stared at him. This was bad.

Chapter Nine Part 3 Family Matters

Genesis sighed, as she looked around for her parents. She didn't see them anywhere! "GENESIS! Sega! Over here!" She turned around and saw Robert, her family's butler and driver. She ran towards him and hugged him. "Hello Miss. Genesis." He smiled down at her. "Come on. Let's get you home." He opened the door for her. "Zack! What are you doing here?" Her friend, Zack smiled at her. He was her best friend. (Other than the girls) "Well, I couldn't wait to see you. " She smiled at him. "Of course you wouldn't! I don't know how you live without me. I still can't believe that you managed for a whole year before I was born." She smiled and batted her eyelashes at him. He smiled, mischievously. "I think I managed just fine. But you know what I missed the most about you being gone?" he asked. Genesis looked at his golden brown eyes, deep chestnut hair and tanned face. "No. What?" "This." With that he leaped towards her, and started to tickle her unmercifully. "I surrender! I surrender!" she cried, after a few minutes. He sat back and grinned. "See. That why your parents never should have sent you to Hogwarts." She looked at him. "You know that I couldn't go to Drumstang with you." (A/N Drumstang is an all boy's school right? If it isn't, it is in my story.) He frowned. Then brightened again. "So tell me about your friends." "Well, there are the twins, Aurora and Dawn. They both have long, straight honey-blond hair and silver eyes and they look exactly alike. Aurora is the serious, studious one and Dawn is the hyper, funny one. Lexi has beautiful fiery long red hair and deep green eyes. She is just like her hair. Fiery. And Diamond has long black hair and blue eyes. She is the quiet one that likes to eat. She informs us on important wizarding etiquette." Zack watched as his best friend described all of her other friends. He was about to tell her about Drumstang, when they reached her mansion. She jumped out of the car. "Mom!" she yelled. Her mother came rushing out of the house and hugged her. Her father wasn't far behind. Her mother had waist-length black hair, and dark smooth skin. She wore an African headband around her hair. Her father was fair and had dark blonde hair. After she was done hugging them, they all went into the house. There was a man waiting for them. Genesis who was talking immediately stopped when she saw him. He looked like her. Only older and like a boy. "Who is this?" She turned to her parents and demanded. "He is your brother." Genesis turned from her parents and ran to her room. What were they thinking? Just because they found her brother did this mean that they were giving her up? They wouldn't do that, would they? Genesis laid on her bed, with her thoughts. She snapped out of them when someone knocked on her door and then opened it. It was Zack. "One of these days, you're gonna open the door and see something that I don't want you to see." She said. "Yeah, yeah, I've seen it before. And what if I want to see?" he teased. Genesis rolled her eyes. "Just because we swam without clothes on when I was five and you were six, doesn't mean anything." He sat down on the bed and stroked her hair. "What is bothering you? You always said that when someone in your family came along that you would want to meet them." "Yeah, that was before someone came along." She sat up and turned towards Zack. "He looks like me. I never thought I'd see anyone who looked like me until I had children." She explained. He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Well now you do. I have to tell you something." He said it so seriously that Genesis looked at him, worriedly. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Zack smiled. "I'm going to Hogwarts." He said. She jumped up and hugged him. "That's great! Now you can meet my friends and we can be together again!" Genesis was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't notice Zack leaning towards her. "Zack! Sega!" her mother called. " Come on. We should go back down." He took her hand and led her down the stairs. They heard the adults talking. "I'll gradually let her know what she is." She heard her brother say. 'What am I?" she asked. All the adults turned towards her. "Honey." Her mother said, jumping up. Since she knew that she wasn't gonna get an answer, Genesis sat on the couch. She looked at the man. "I'm Genesis. Who are you?" he chuckled at her. "In Gryffindor, aren't you? I was too. I am Lee Jordan." "Can you tell me about my parents?" she asked eagerly. Then she turned towards her adoptive family. "Uh…I mean…" Genesis was lost for a moment. "Its okay." Her father said. "We want to know too." Genesis turned and smiled at him. "Our father was Lord Elijah Amherst and he lived on the edge of the Elvin lands." Lee said. Genesis stared at him. "And our mother…?" "Our mother was Lady Vavina Whitney also known as Eámanë Anwarünya." Genesis stared at him, again. "You can't mean that I am the elfin princess? Your joking right?" Lee stared at her. "You know your history, Amarië Órelindë Anwarünya." "But that is my mother's last name, wouldn't I have my father's?" Genesis asked. Lee shook his head. "In the Elvin Lands, the children always take on the mother's name." Genesis looked down at her skin. "Aren't elves pale?" she asked. Lee rolled his eyes. "First of all, you are only half-elf but still powerful enough to be the next princess in line for the throne. And second of all you've read to many fairytales. Elves are like humans. They come in all colors, shapes, and sizes. Or maybe not sizes. We are all generally the same size." "Why did you all leave me?" She asked. "Something happened. I was only sixteen when you were born. There was an attack on the estate. Our parents were killed, and you were taken away. Before that I never knew about our mother's history. Our mother's people came and got me from Hogwarts. We arrived in the Elvin lands and I was told about who we were. The King and Queen, our grandparents, decided that I would return to Hogwarts and that you were going to be adopted by a mortal family, until it was time to tell you. Then you would continue going to Hogwarts. The day after your graduation, you would return to the Elvin Lands, to take your place as Crown Princess, just as I have taken my place as Crown Prince." It was silent for a moment. "Can I tell anyone?" Genesis asked. Lee thought for a moment and then said, "Only your closest friends." I smiled and said, "One down four to go." That night Lee and I talked and got to know each other. I really liked him and did start to think of him as a big brother. But then… (A/N I cant wait to get the next one out but unfortunately I have to wait awhile. I'm kinda busy right now. So please review.) 

Chapter Nine Part 4 Dinner

Disclaimer I only own what you don't remember

(A/N this is the last part for chapter nine. I would like to say thank you to

My Beta readers and fellow authors, Gina and Kandice. I know that my name is

Kandice and that is how we met. Sometimes I let them put things into the story

so if something seems weird know that it was one of them and NOT me. Also Amarië

Órelindë Anwarünya means Genesis Rose Whitney. On with the story! I know at the

end of each part I left some sort of cliffhanger, but I'll go into that in

Chapter Ten. Please review after you read this. I would like to know what you

think.)

Diamond smiled as she walked up the steps to her house. Or mansion. She opened the door and then went to find her mother. She found her in the kitchen humming 'We Are Family' As soon as Pansy saw her daughter she screamed. "Baby! I'm so glad your back!" She hugged her daughter fiercely. When she let go, Diamond sniffed. "What are you cooking?" "A chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans, macaroni and cheese, cinnamon bread and a chocolate cake." Diamond's eyes widened. "Who are you cooking for?" Then she saw Fiona coming to check the oven. "Or better yet who is Fiona cooking for?" Fiona was one of their house elves and the best cook. "We are having the Windsons over for dinner tonight." Diamond winced. That means that Eric would be there. She walked into the living room. It testified to her mother being a slytherin. The walls were a dark beautiful green with a sliver border at the top and bottom. The furniture was black. Diamond thought that the room was pretty but liked Gryffindor colors better. Just then the fireplace roared to life and Eric came out. 'Hello." He smiled at her. Then a man and woman appeared. They were the Windsons.

Dinner was awkward to say the least. The adults all talked and laughed about politics and stuff but Diamond was uncomfortable. Eric was twelve and it looked as if he was flirting with her. He kept on winking at her! There, he winked again. Diamond sighed angrily. If he winked one more time... Just then something caught her attention. "We've decided to send Eric To hogwarts. We both went there and think that it might be good for him." His mother Katrina said. His father, William nodded. Diamond groaned silently. Now he would be attending Hogwarts! With her and her friends! She was only happy that there was no possible way for him to be in her House. She looked over at him. "You're going to Hogwarts?" She asked him. He nodded, swallowing some bread. "Yeah. I'll probably be in Slytherin." He said proudly. "No doubt." she muttered. Thinking that she said something flattering about him, he asked what she said. "Nothing." She said. He smiled and then...He winked. Again. Before Diamond could throw herself at him, two figures burst into the room.

Chapter Ten

(A/N I know! I know! FINALLY! I haven't had time to write this story but now I do! Now you all find out what happened…MAYBE. Well! On with the story!)

Aurora and Dawn walked in darkness. "What is going on?" Dawn asked. Aurora shook her head, implying that she didn't know. "Aurora? Dawn?" A voice called. Both twins turned and saw Lexi. "Lexi! Do you know what's going on?"" Dawn asked. "No. All I remember is waking up and seeing my father and my mother and Pansy's dad, who is also my uncle. Then some people burst into the room and I ended up here." "That's what basically happened to us. We met our grandmother and we all started to talk and then some people burst into the room and we ended up here." "That's what happened to me!" Genesis said, coming up. "I found my brother. And I found out that my other best friend is coming to Hogwarts. And you would never believe it! I'm an elfin princess!" Genesis squealed. "Shouldn't you all be worried about what we're doing here?" Diamond demanded walking up to her friends. "What happened to you?" Lexi asked. Diamond turned around and pointed at Eric. "That. My mother invited his family to dinner. I found out he's coming to Hogwarts. Then I ended up here once some people attacked my home." All the girls turned. That's when they noticed Eric, and four other boys. The girls looked at each other. "Well. We already know one of them." Aurora said. "Two actually. The one with brown hair and golden brown eyes is my best friend from home. His name is Zack." The girls walked over to the boys. Genesis and Zack smiled at each and Dawn and Eric glared at each other. The others looked at them. "Who are you?" Aurora asked the boy in front of her. He had curly black hair and deep brown eyes. "I'm Matt Garcia." He said, with a Spanish accent. They turned to the boy on his left. He had blonde hair, and hazel green eyes. "I'm Andrew Smith." They all turned towards the last boy who had light caramel brown skin, an angular face, and brown eyes. "I'm C.J.," he said. They all turned as Dumbeldore came into the room. "So glad to see that you are up." He said. "Sir, what happened? Why are we all here? And where are our families?" Dawn asked. Dumbeldore frowned. "I'm sorry, to say, Miss. Malfoy, -" "I would like to be known as Granger please." Dawn interrupted. Dumbeldore turned towards Aurora. "Me too." "Okay. As I was saying, Ms. Granger, your parents have all been attacked. They all managed to send you here before they were taken." "How?" Genesis asked. "We've expected this for a long time, there were…ways to get you out in a hurry." While he was saying this, the kids were looking around. "Sir, where are we?" Genesis asked. "In our homeland." A voice said from behind her. Genesis turned around and saw her brother. "Lee!" she cried and ran to him. "What happened? Why are you the only one to escape?" she asked. Lee looked sad. Then opened his mouth to reply...

What Happened

Lee hugged his sister. "I'm sorry. We all tried to prevent this. Here," he gestured to pillows that were on the floor. "Sit. We might be here for a while."

"Well, this all started right after the Final War. The light had just won and Draco, Ron, and Harry all proposed together right there on the bloody battleground…right before all three of them fainted from exhaustion. It was quite a funny site actually. Any way. When they did, a ball was seen floating through the air. Hermione caught it. A wisp like substance came out.

They will be the chosen, these children of yours. Don't let harm come to them. They will be valued, wanted above all things. Eleven years from now they will find each other. Be best of friends. But evil will tempt them. To win they MUST stick together."

The wisp turned into a face. The face of my mother. She turned towards me. "Lee. You have to teach them. You will be the only one available." She turned towards the girls. "You must find it in your hearts to forgive each other. Your children's lives depend on it. Find the truth." Then the wisp faded away.

Eleven years later, all the families were attacked like they were told eleven years earlier. All of your families are together. You guys can't save them. We have trained witches and wizards for that. The threat, we haven't figured out what it is yet-we think it's a spy- an ex-follower of voldermort- that wants you. You guys need to be trained and need to be ready. You will start your training here.

The next morning, the girls woke up. The night before, they were all led to a room. It was beautiful. It had five beds in it and tapestries and rugs and pillows everywhere. Last night, was spent like the first night at Hogwarts the girls played a game and then went to sleep. They all followed Genesis to the kitchens. "How do you know?" Lexi demanded. "I don't know. I just do." Genesis shrugged. Diamond sniffed. "She's right. I can smell the food." The other girls sniffed but couldn't smell anything. "I can't believe what good of a nose you have.' Aurora said, awed. They soon made it to the kitchen. Inside, there was no one there. In the middle of the room was a long table loaded with food. Suddenly, all the girls realized just how hungry they were. They raced toward the table and began to pile their plates with bacon, eggs, pancakes, sausage, French toast, waffles, omelets, cereal, toast, bread, and all kinds of things they hadn't seen before. The girls were talking and laughing when all the boys stumbled in. Their eyes widened when they saw the food. They ran towards it and didn't even say hello, they started gobbling down the food. "Jeez. No hello, no nothin'." Diamond said. All the boys looked up. "Oh, hello." Zack blushed. "Hi." Andrew smiled. "Hey." Matthew winked. Lexi smiled at this. "What's up?" C.J. asked. All the girls smiled at them. Dawn turned towards Eric. "What about you?" Eric stared at her. "I don't have to listen to you. You're not even pureblood." Dawn turned red. Before she could injure him really badly, which Genesis knew from past experiences with late night DADA practice, she spoke, "Well, I'm not pureblood but I am royalty. My family owns the palace that you are sleeping and eating at right now. You will show respect to my family and my friends." Eric glared at her. "Eric…pleeeasse be polite." Diamond batted her eyelashes. He smiled at her and winked. "Hello people." Then he went back to his food. While the boys ate, the girls got up to get dressed. "I can't believe I did that." Diamond said gagging. Dawn patted her shoulder, sympathetically. "I say we teach him a lesson." Aurora suggested. The other girls smiled. "We haven't played a prank since before Christmas break. I think its time we caught up don't you?" Dawn said. The other girls nodded and put their heads together.


End file.
